Aelita Schaeffer/Gallery: Season 4
>> More images of Aelita in Season 3 Earth 2850676022 1-1-.jpg|Aelita's new outfit in Season 4. Virt3.png|Aelita being virtualized. Aelita 1113.jpg|Aelita in a scanner in Season 4. Virt2.png|Aelita being scanned. Aelita 1148-1-.jpg|Talking to her friends in William Returns. Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo5 250.jpg|In her gym clothes. Aelita 1190-1-.jpg|Complimenting Jim in Skidbladnir. Premier voyage 030.jpeg|Mocking Sissi. Aelita 1093.jpg|Aelita playing her demo. Out in Town.jpg|In the town. Tumblr m2w9v7XxIm1qlvb12o1 500.png|Aelita shyly explaining what is "Big Fat Cheese Head". Aelita New Outfit.jpg|Staring at Odd with a sarcastic look. Memoire-blanche-001-1-.jpg|In a flashback as a toddler in Distant Memory. Aelita-mrshopper.jpg|Hugging her mother in a flashback. Aelita.jpg|Talking to X.A.N.A. Franz, which she think is her father. A surprise post card image 1.png|She gets a mysterious post card in Guided Missile. Il est sense d etre insense 063.jpg|Aelita in Kadic News Magazine. Il est sense d etre insense 171.jpg|Unconscious. Il est sense d etre insense 209.jpg|Being virtualized in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. Il est sense d etre insense 210.jpg|Being scanned. Il est sense d etre insense 385-1-.jpg|Smiling at Jeremie. Il est sense d etre insense 392.jpg|Opening for the Subdigitals. Il est sense d etre insense 395.jpg|Aelita performing as DJ. Mauvaises ondes 174-1-.jpg|Riding down the sewer. Aelita From the Chest Up.jpg|Taking a shower in Fight to the Finish. Code lyoko 94 5-1-.jpg|Under the shower. Jeremie and Aelita Eps95.png Virtual Lyoko World Aelita virtual form Season 4.jpg|Appearance. Aelita1.jpg|Aelita Season 4. Aelita generate Energy Field Wreck Room.png|Aelita's new Lyoko form in the fourth season. 484px-Aelita 1087.jpg|Aelita about to attack William in William Returns. Aelita_1109.jpg|Attacking a Tarantula. Aelita_1196.jpg|Aelita piloting the Skidbladnir. aelitas_wings_desert.jpg|Flying in the Desert Sector. aelita_megatanks4.jpg|Aelita guarding a Megatank's laser with two Energy Fields. 17 tower deactivated.png|Aelita in a tower. aelita_skid_cockpit_interface.jpg|Aelita checking the Skid's data. tumblr_lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo6_250.jpg|Operating the Skid. Aelita wings.jpg|Using her Angel Wings. Capture 37 (24).PNG|In the Skid. Aelita 1039.jpg|Aelita happy to see William. Aelita 1040.jpg|Aelita looking at William, who is taking her with Overwing. Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo13 r1 400.jpg|Aelita about to activate her wings. Energy field.jpg|About to fire energy field. Tumblr m2ustoni6z1rnp5t8o3 1280.jpg|Aelita surprised. Aelita 1087.jpg|Aelita deactivating tower. Aelita sky.jpg|Aelita flying in Desert Sector. Aelita forest.jpg|Walking in Forest Sector. Aelita seriously.jpg|In Ice sector. Xana Aelita.jpg|Possessed Aelita about to attack Ulrich. Giant Energy Field.png|Preparing a giant energy field. Cv.png|Racing to the activated tower with William. Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-23h54m46s22.png|Ready to drive the Skid. 563970 131269220345407 337891144 n.jpg|Generates energy fields in both hand. 15.Campo de Energia Aumentado.png|About to fire energy field. Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h05m25s191.png|Aelita on Sector 5 interface. 582823 130228483789650 485456076 n.jpg|Trying to get rid of William. 285607angel aelita.jpg|Flying in Ice sector. 253815 129806737165158 2060484275 n.jpg|About to fire energy field while flying. Retour 340.jpg|Aelita struggling in the destroyed Skid. Aelita frozen image 1.png|Aelita's leg frozen. Aelita in Williams smoke trap image 1.png|Trapped in Super Smoke. Aelita 1047.jpg|Levitating to the upper platform of a tower. Franz and Aelita meet image 1.png|Aelita meet with her father, Franz Hopper. 2195 1209734586-1-.jpg|Aelita entering Simulation Bubble. Medusee 369.jpg|About to enter a tower. Aelita saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Aelita saying goodbye. Hard Luck Aelita Energy Field image 1.png|Aelita generates energy field while riding Overwing. Hard Luck Aelita is bugged image 1.png|Aelita bugged by mandelbug. Hard Luck Aelita is devirtualized image 1.png|Causing her to get devirtualized.. Hard Luck Before reaching the tower image 2.png|..Just before reaching the tower. Kiwi superstar 342.jpg|Aelita caught in Super Smoke. Kiwi superstar 343.jpg|Guided in William's smoke. Kiwi superstar 358.jpg|The real Aelita tell William that her father won't be coming. Kiwi superstar 359.jpg|Aelita explains that William attacked a clone. Il est sense d etre insense 249.jpg|Aelita defends herself from Manta's attack. Ulrich Nearly Hits Aelita.png|Aelita almost hitted by Ulrich. Lecon de choses 312.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich heading to the activated tower. Easilydefault.jpg|Aelita generates Energy Fields in both hands in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. Aelita flashback Eps95.png|Aelita in a flashback in Echoes. Capture d’écran (1040).png|Aelita in the Season 4 trailer E86AelitaEnergySlash.png|Aelita's Energy Fields absorbing Energy Slash. Earth Materialization BeFunky tumblr m5hi33d0bA1rxjf3fo1 1280.jpg Aelita replika.jpg|Sneakily entering Amazonian lab. 14fd.png|Jumping. Aelita 1059.jpg|Aelita speaking to Odd. Siberian Facility3.jpg|Aelita and Odd walking into the Siberian facility. Aelita Lab Energy Field.jpg|Aelita in spectre form using an Energy Field. Odd using his shield to protect CL 93.PNG|Odd using his Shield to protect Aelita and himself. Capture 37 (44).PNG|Aelita prepare to fight the robot army. Aelita getting devirtualized CL 93.PNG|Aelita getting devirtualized in the Siberian Facility while holding two Energy Fields. >> More images of Aelita in Evolution Category:Aelita Category:Season 4 Category:Gallery